1. Priority Claim
This application claims the benefit of priority from European Application No. 04022198.8 filed Sep. 17, 2004, which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Technical Field
The invention relates to processing of bandlimited signals and, more particularly relates to processing of bandlimited audio signals.
3. Related Art
The transmission of audio signals may occur with some bandwidth limitations. Whereas face-to-face speech communication covers a frequency range from 20 Hz to 20 kHz, telephone communication may use a more limited bandwidth. Some bandlimited audio and, in particular, speech signals have a bandwidth of 300 Hz to 3.4 kHz. Since the removal of signals with lower and higher frequencies causes a degradation in speech quality, such as in reduced intelligibility, it would be beneficial to extend the limited bandwidth.
Despite developments in extending bandlimited telephone communications, a need exists to improve audio and speech processing through bandwidth extension.